Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Infantry
"Oh good grief. The UCRD infantry. They may look so fancy, and dandy.... but they are so handy that... they could fight for the newly-coronated ''Halach Uinik so that he would conquor Eeofol and counter the demonic threat. They would die for the glory of the dictatorship so he can crush the demons once and for all. After this, I was fearing that they would destroy my village soon." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Big Battle The '''UCRD Infantry' came from a varied background including managers, teachers, financiers, lawyers, doctors, entrepreneurs, actors, sportspeople, musicians, airline pilots, software developers, web developers, investment bankers, orthodontists, engineers, consultants, salespeople, speakers, authors, investors, dentists, executives, farmers, factory workers, white-collar professionals, miners, and other professions. The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship goverment introduced conscription by Halach Uinik ''Richard Loud III for every able-bodied male and female at age 8 to serve for 20 years. During the Demonic War, as the situation became more desperate, these laws were altered for every male and female at age 8 to be subject for enlistment. Training would be a tough process of hardening of mind, spirit, and body. During wartime, training could only last three months. An emphasis was put on bayonet fighting, which drew upon a belief in the ''Halach Uinik and ancient Mesoamerican warriors. The bayonet being a modern version of a wooden club with obsidian blades. UCRD soldiers would show their duty to their divine Halach Uinik and were often treated harshly with beatings and strict disciplines by officers. During the invasion of Eeofol and the Central American War against the US, the British, Australian, and other forces of the Grand Alliance, many UCRD infantrymen and infantrywomen would display fanaticism and brutality towards the enemy, including prisoners of war and civilians. Some of the weapons and equipments of the UCRD infantrymen and infantrywomen were: the Type 38 Peek' Rifle, the Type 99 Keeh Rifle, the Type 11 Chakmool, 96 Chuwen, and 99 Ch'o' light machine guns, a bayonet, cloth field cap, and a helmet. Many infantrymen and infantrywomen are free to wear any kind of formal wear. Also, they would use M26 Aj Yoo grenades and Stielhandgranates as well. Many infantrymen and infantrywomen of the UCRD are ranked in formal wear. Informal wear were worn for lower military ranks, including recruits. Middle-ranking ones would wear semi-formal wear. Infantries of higher ranking would wear formal wear, and they would be fought in strollers for daytime battles, and black tie would be fought in nighttime battles. White tie would be worn for officers and generals as well. In the late parts of the war, such as the Battle of Belmopan and Battle of Kreelah, refusal to surrender and suicidal attacks on the enemy were encouraged. These were known as ''hubi'' charges, a term used by Eeofolian forces, including Yuri's Army forces and Grand Alliance forces. The tactic is a last-ditch action when the battle was being lost. UCRD infantrymen would charge at the enemy, shouting "¡Viva la revolución!" (meaning "long live the revolution"), "¡Viva el Halach Uinic!" (meaning "long live the Halach Uinik"), or "¡Viva Richard Loud III!" (meaning "long live Richard Loud III"). However, it was a success so surviving UCRD infantrymen and infantrywomen are very good at combat, and it would be a result that Eeofol would surrender to the UCRD as well. Quotes (In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away: Warrior Prototype) Attacking *"CHARGE!!!" *"Commence the attack!" *"Endeavour lead!" *"Feel the wrath of the UCRD!" *"For Richard Loud III!" *"For the UCRD!" *"¡Hasta a la victoria siempre!" ("We're always up to victory!") *"I think it might be best to attack." *"Let's kill them all!" *"May we attack the enemy?" *"Might we attack the enemy?" *"Thank you for taking the time to give us command to attack." *"The enemies whom you choose will be dead." *"¡Victoria o muerte!" ("Victory or death!") *"¡Viva el Halach Uinik!" ("Long live the Halach Uinik!") *"¡Viva la revolución!" ("Long live the revolution!") *"¡Viva Richard Loud III!" ("Long live Richard Loud III!") *"We have decided to fight them." *"We go to the enemy for an attack. We have a lot of things to tell you." *"We will fight on the streets, and on the beaches!" Attacking with Grenade *"Fire in the hole!" *"¡Ponte a cubierto!" ("Take cover!") *"Take cover!" *"Using the grenade for Richard Loud III!" *"Using the grenade for the Halach Uinik!" *"Using the grenade for the UCRD!" *"We will be going to kill this weak enemy!" Attacking with Melee Attack *"AAAAAAAHHH!!! KILL!!!" *"Charge!" *"My life for Richard!" *"¡Viva el Halach Uinik!" ("Long live the Halach Uinik!") *"¡Viva la revolución!" ("Long live the revolution!") *"¡Viva Richard Loud III!" ("Long live Richard Loud III!") *"We will never forgive the enemy when he is angry!" Attacking with Stielhandgranate *"In Deckung gehen!" ("Take cover!") *"Thank you, Nazi Union. I will like this type of grenade." *"We will destroy the enemy!" Moving *"Commence moving on that position." *"I think it might be best to move there." *"May we go there?" *"Might we go there?" *"Thank you for taking the time to give us command to move." *"The position that you have chosen will be occupied." *"We go to the position that you have chosen. We have a lot of things to tell you." *"We have decided to move there." Selected *"Good afternoon." *"Good evening." *"Good morning." *"Heil Richard Loud III!" *"Hello." *"How are you doing?" *"I hope everythng is fine with you." *"I think it might be best to give us a command." *"May we suggest you to do want we want?" *"Might we suggest you to do want we want?" *"Nice to meet you, Richard." *"¿Sí?" ("Yes?") *"Thank you for taking the time to call us." *"The infantrymen whom you called to us are listening to you." *"Would you please allow us to make a suggestion." *"You called an attention for us. We have a lot of things to tell you." *"You have decided to call attention to us." Under Fire *"Help me, Richard!" *"I'm hit!" *"May we die?!" *"Might we die?!" *"The enemies whom shoot at us are on our sights!" *"The enemy shoots at us! We have no more things to tell you!" *"They have decided to attack us!" *"We're being terminated!" Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units